Be Like Me
Be Like Me is a single from American rapper Lil Pump. It features vocals from American rapper Lil Wayne. Lyrics Lil Pump So you know A lot of people tryna be like me, but, you know... You just can't be like me Ooh, Lil Pump (CB on the beat) Ooh, yeah Lil Pump Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Huh?) Everybody wanna be like me Bust down, big chains and dress fancy (Ooh) Everybody wanna be like me Spent 2k last week on a white tee (Ooh) Everybody wanna be like me Dropped 10k on my Gucci bedsheets (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh) Bust down, big chains and dress fancy (Yeah, ooh) 1: Lil Pump Everybody wanna be like Pump (Ooh) Everybody got fake dreads and love to take drugs (Yeah) I do this, bitch you do whatever you want (Huh?) Yes, I'm hella ignorant, I don't give a fuck And everybody wanna be like Ye (Ye) Everybody wanna go and smash Kim K (Ooh, yeah) You can talk shit about me everyday (Day) But I'm still rich at the end of the day I take drugs like it's vitamin C I'm a millionaire, but I don't know how to read (Nope) I'm a role model that these kids wanna be (Ooh) I just smashed a pregnant bitch that's overseas (Yeah) Walk around with my side bitch on a leash (Leash) I was 13 when I started sippin' lean (Ooh) Ballin' so hard, I feel like I'm KD (Yeah) Wear two bust downs, even when I sleep (Sleep) [Chorus: Lil Pump & Lil Wayne] Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Huh?) Everybody wanna be like me Bust down, big chains and dress fancy (Ooh) Everybody wanna be like me Spent 2k last week on a white tee (Ooh, yeah, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me Dropped 10k on my Gucci bedsheets (Ooh, yeah, on my Gucci bedsheets) Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Like me) Everybody wanna be like me (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Everybody wanna be like me) Everybody wanna be like me (Everybody wanna be like me, ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Everybody wanna be like me) Everybody wanna be like me (Everybody wanna be, ooh) Bust down, big chains and dress fancy (Yeah, ooh) [Verse 2: Lil Wayne & Lil Pump] I'm me, I'm me So who you? You not me... urp Everybody wanna be like Tune Grow up to be like Tune, throw up the B like Tune No one can be like Tune, know why? 'Cause he tycoon And if the shoe fits, wear it, I can't if these not new Lil' n*gga, please, y'all my mini-mes But the kid is not my son, shout out Billie Jean You followin' my lead, my chopper isn't clean And Lil Pump, he got the pump, I got the M-16 My pockets stuffy, they gon' need some antihistamine N*ggas always bit the stee, the bitches never bit the D I'm pullin' out the facts, so tell your slime relax And she a catfish, and he a copycat What the fuck, though? Well, if you must know I see these look-a-likes, it's kinda sus though, yerr Young n*gga from them hood with a plan One foot in the street, one foot in the sand One foot in the cleats, one foot in the Vans One foot in your ass, one fourth of a Xan Follow my footsteps, I give you instructions Swallow, don't belch, you just drunk quintuplets On my one-of-one shit, I keep it a hundred Boy, I talk my shit, then wipe my shit with hundreds You can't stunt like me, rich as fuck like me Lil' black ass nappy head n*gga Let me shout out India.Arie, and ain't none like me Mr. Dwayne Carter, only got one ID, yerr I know that's right, you don't know that life Stay in your own lane or make me bowl that strike, yerr Everybody wanna be like me But there's only one I in my e-y-e (Yeah) Yeah [Chorus: Lil Pump, Lil Wayne & Both] Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Huh?) Everybody wanna be like me Bust down, big chains and dress fancy (Ooh) Everybody wanna be like me Spent 2k last week on a white tee (Ooh, on a white tee) Everybody wanna be like me Dropped 10k on my Gucci bedsheets this week (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh, yeah, like me) Everybody wanna be like me (Everybody wanna be) Everybody wanna be like me (Ooh) Bust down, big chains and dress fancy (Yeah, ooh) Why It Sucks # Lil Pump's flow and voice are very annoying on this song # The music video is laughably bad and looks like a mumble rap version of Eminem's "Real Slim Shady" video # The beat sounds like I Love It just with a different lead instrument # The lyrics are just egotistical and laughable Music Video Lil Pump - "Be Like Me" ft. Lil Wayne (Official Music Video) Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Rip-offs Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are way too long Category:2019